


Warm. Wet. Dirty. Orgasmic.

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Rimming, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared blows Jensen's mind with a rim job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm. Wet. Dirty. Orgasmic.

Warm. Wet. Dirty. Orgasmic. Those were the words run through Jensen’s mind as Jared has him plastered against the shower wall as he was on his knees behind Jensen. Jensen’s cheek presses against the tile and the spray of the shower is off for now as Jared has his way with Jensen’s ass. Words aren’t very forthcoming from his mouth, the only thing spilling from them groans and moans and gasps and grunts of attempts at Jared’s name.

Jared’s thumbs presses the cheeks of Jensen’s ass open as he delves his tongue inside. They do this every once in a while when the urge strikes, and usually in or right after the shower. It usually happens when Jensen’s been teasing the fuck out of Jared using his ass and Jared promises to make Jensen pay for it. Obviously, it’s not really punishment. 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathes as Jared stabs at Jensen’s hole, rimming the hell out of him. Sparks of pleasure race up Jensen’s spine as Jared eats him out. The whole thing is rolled up in filthy gloriousness. Jared shoulders his way between Jensen’s thighs, making his spread his legs open even further as Jared focuses on making Jensen come from his tongue alone. Jensen is close, the friction of the wall against his dick helping as he rocks forward a little. 

“I know you’re close, Jensen. Do it. Come with just my tongue in you. I know you can. Wanna feel you come while I eat you out,” Jared says, biting the meat of Jensen’s ass gently, prompting Jensen to tilt forward a little more. Jared gets back at it, his tongue doing wicked delicious things and making Jensen’s legs feel like jelly. It doesn’t take too much longer, Jared’s voice and thumbs along with the brushing of his dick against the wall and he’s done – coming in stripes against the wall. Jared’s tongue slowly down, gently licking around Jensen’s hole as one hand slowly rubs Jensen’s hipbone to soothe him. 

“Guess your mouth is good for something toehr than talking,” Jensen says, looking down at Jared. Jared looks up at him with a wide grin and winks.

“You’ve known that since the first day I kissed you, baby,” and yeah, Jensen can’t deny that. He runs fingers through Jared’s wet hair, trying to catch his breath. A minute or so later, he turns back around and angles his ass up in invitation.

“Alright cowboy, fuck me like you mean it.” 

Jared chuckles lowly and Jensen can feel the vibrations of his laugh.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
